Mysterious Eyes
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: AU: Spencer meets Toby Cavanaugh in her chemistry class. She forms an unlikely friendship with him, but Ali reveals secrets about him. Spencer has decisions to make. Will she believe mysterious Toby or secretive Ali?
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer/Toby & Alison hating Toby.**

**Alison is not dead.**

**"The Jenna Thing" happened, but only Alison was involved with it, none of the other girls knew Toby or what happened. All they know is that Jenna was blind, due to an explosion. **

**Nobody knew Toby really existed, besides Emily.**

**Jenna used to force herself on Toby, but not anymore**

**The Liars are all 16. Toby is 17, as he's a year older than them. But due to being missing for such a long time, he's in the same grade as the Liars.**

**There will not be -A**

**Hanna has lost weight because of Alison, but she is still insecure of herself when she's around Ali**

* * *

Spencer Hastings, the popular & wealthy overachiever entered her chemistry class. She took a seat at her assigned table. Her lab partner didn't sit next to her, though. Emily Fields, who was Spencer's lab partner and also one of her best friends, was sitting next to some other girl.

"Em," Spencer tried to get her friend's attention. "Why are you sitting there?"

Emily looked at her with an apologetic look, "Mr. S moved me here... I heard there's a new student in this class, you're probably sitting next to that person."

Spencer sighed, "Why me?"

Emily shrugged, "Mr. S probably knows you're like the smartest person in our class."

"Damn it," Spencer took another breath.

Mr. S entered the classroom, followed by a mysterious-looking, blue-eyed teenage boy. He had slightly long-ish hair, about at his ears. His face looked broken, and almost... upset. Mr. S approached Spencer.

"Spencer Hastings, this is your new lab partner. Introduce yourself, kid," Mr. S announced to her.

"I'm Toby," the mysterious boy spoke, and it wasn't very audible.

"Right. This is Toby Cavanaugh, and he's been transferred to this period of chemistry," Mr. S explained. "He's been absent from school for a long while, and he's probably going to need the extra help, so I've paired him up with you."

"With me?" Spencer was confused. "Why?"

"Miss Hastings, you have the highest grade percentage in this class," Mr. S told her. "I thought that since you've been doing the best in the class, you could maybe show Mister Cavanaugh the ropes. Makes sense, right?"

Spencer nodded, not wanting to argue with Mr. S.

"Take a seat, Cavanaugh," Mr. S told him. "Toby, this is your new lab partner. Her name is Spencer Hastings. I expect you both to respect each other. This will probably be your seating arrangement for a while."

Emily looked at Spencer, feeling bad for her. Emily knew this guy. He didn't seem that bad when Emily met him one summer, but then Alison DiLaurentis revealed all sorts of bad things about him. She told her that Toby was watching her through his bedroom window one day. Ali told her all sorts of things.

Spencer didn't know the truth about Toby, though. Alison had only told Emily those things about Toby.

"So... You're my new lab partner," Spencer tried to make a small-talk.

"Yeah," Toby mumbled.

"Are you new in Rosewood?" Spencer asked.

He stared at the floor, and then chose to answer her. "Sort of," he began. "I moved here last summer."

"You don't seem happy," Spencer said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "I'm just not comfortable with this town."

"Oh. Okay then," Spencer bit her lip.

Toby knew who she was. Jenna had told him things about how Spencer Hastings was this bitchy popular girl that hung out with _Alison DiLaurentis_, whom Toby hated terribly because of all the accusations she made. He didn't personally know Spencer, as he hadn't spoken with her until today. He didn't expect a popular girl like Spencer to speak to him, as he'd been an outcast ever since what happened with Alison.

They did their experiment together, without much talking. They just consulted each other before adding any chemicals, and they didn't speak much. The bell finally rang, and Toby was quick to gather his stuff so he could leave.

He seemed confused, though. He finally got the guts, and turned to Spencer.

"All my classes were switched, so do you know where I go for world history with Mr. Blake?" Toby asked shyly.

"I have world history with him, too," Spencer was surprised that they had similar classes. "I'll take you there."

For some reason, Toby felt nervous. He hadn't spent much time with girls, besides his step-sister Jenna. She was the only girl he'd spent time with, and he really disliked Jenna. He had a bad history with her.

"Thanks," he mumbled the word as they arrived at Mr. Blake's classroom.

* * *

The next day, Toby Cavanaugh returned to school with a new haircut. It was cut to a more boyish style, with the front of his hair jelled up. He looked _hotter_ today. He didn't have his usual little long-hair half-bowl-cut anymore.

"New haircut?" Spencer asked with a smile in chemistry. "It looks good."

Toby _smiled_. He had smiled a real smile for the first time in weeks. He was rarely complimented by girls. The only person who complimented him on his looks was Jenna, and they were usually perverted comments about his abs and how hot he looks.

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "I realized that my long hair wasn't really a good look."

"I thought the long hair made you look cute," Spencer chuckled as she set her glass beaker up. "I like this cut better, though."

_Cute?_ Toby was amazed. That popular girl that hung out with Alison DiLaurentis just called him cute!

Toby smiled at this, "Thanks."

Today, he was much happier, and much more social. He and Spencer actually sparked up some conversation during their lab.

"You know, I thought you were a little scary yesterday," Spencer told him with a smile. "Today, I stopped thinking that. I'm kind of _happy_ you're my lab partner now, even if it meant that my friend had to move away from this seat."

"What friend?" Toby asked.

"That swimmer-girl over there," Spencer pointed. "She's Emily Fields."

"_Emily_?" Toby's eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed that his ex-crush and ex-friend was in this class.

"Yeah, Emily. Is something wrong with that?" Spencer asked. "Do you like _not _like the name Emily or something?"

"No... I just know her," Toby said.

"From where?" Spencer asked.

"I met her on the day I moved in to Rosewood," Toby told her. "We used to be friends, and then one day, she just started ignoring me, and she never talked to me again after that day. I still don't know why."

"No, that's not the Emily I know," Spencer shook her head. "You must have her mistaken for another Emily or something. She's too sweet to do that without a reason."

"Spencer, I'm positive that _that _Emily is the one I met this summer," Toby was confident with what he said. "I remember her look. I remember that name. We were pretty close, actually. I wouldn't forget what she looked like."

"We're like best friends. Maybe I could find out," Spencer offered.

"You would?" Toby smiled. "That would be great. I kinda missed her..."

"Of course. I'll ask her later," Spencer nodded.

Toby's smile faded. How could _this girl _be a bitchy snob? Jenna had described her as an awful person, but he saw nothing but good. Maybe Jenna had done something to Spencer to make her upset.

"You're different," Toby quietly said.

"Huh?" Spencer turned to him with confusion.

"You're different than what I'd thought you'd be like," Toby said.

"Different how?" Spencer asked, a smile creeping on her face.

"My step-sister told me some things," Toby shrugged. "Different's not a bad thing, though. Different's good. I like different. This town has too much of the same."

"So where were you for most of the year?" Spencer asked. "Mr. S said you've been gone."

Pain shifted through Toby's body. "I was out of town," Toby spoke.

"Taking a trip in the middle of the schoolyear?" Spencer chuckled. "Where to?"

"Yeah..." Toby said as he faked a little laugh. "Um, I was just on a family trip to uh... Cape May."

"I heard that place's fun," Spencer said.

"Who told you it's fun?" Toby asked.

"My friend. Alison DiLaurentis. You probably don't know her, though," Spencer told him. "And what, is Cape May _not _fun or something? I always thought soaking up the sun would be considered a good thing."

Toby didn't know what to do. He lied about going to Cape May, so he didn't know much about it. But that name _Alison_. He hated that girl. That _bitch_. What had he ever done to her? She just wanted to mess everything up for no reason.

"Y-yeah, it was fun and all," Toby said. "I just wanted to know who told you that."

He thought Spencer was great, but _Alison_. Spencer was nothing like Ali, was she? No. She wasn't. Jenna probably just made that up because she was upset about what Ali did to her.

Toby ignored the thought of Spencer being anything like Alison for the rest of the period. He and Spencer walked to their world history class together. Today for the first time, he didn't feel like an outcast. Spencer asked him to sit near her in world history, so he sat by _two_ popular girls. He sat by Spencer and her popular (but secretly insecure) friend, Hanna Marin.

"Who's the hottie you're with?" Hanna whispered to Spencer with a smile. "New boyfriend?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and whispered back, "No, Han, his name's Toby. He's just a friend. He's my new lab partner."

"You don't have to keep your love life a secret," Hanna whispered and chuckled.

Spencer rolled her eyes again.

Lunch came. Spencer wanted to invite Toby to sit at their table, but she knew that Alison didn't like when one of the girls brought random guys to the table.

"So Spencer, wanna tell everyone about your new hottie alert?" Hanna asked with a wide grin.

"There's no hottie alert!" Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Tell us all about him, Spence!" Aria pleaded. "Is he cute?"

"He is," Hanna nodded. "He's in my world history class. What was his name again?"

"First of all, the guy is just a friend," Spencer rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And his name is Toby. Toby Cavanaugh."

Alison's eyes widened, and so did Emily's. They obviously didn't seem to excited about this new 'hottie'.

"What's wrong, Ali... Em?" Aria asked, turning to the two friends who were in awe.

"Spencer, stay away from that _freak_," Alison commanded. "And Hanna, darling... you really don't know what a hottie looks like, do you? Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and he's hideous. You don't understand when guys are cute, Hanna. First you call Lucas Gottesman cute, and then you call Toby Cavanaugh hot? Stick to Sean! I set you up with the gorgeous Sean Ackard for a reason!"

Hanna's face melted with embarrassment. She felt so bad about calling Lucas cute.

"Ali, what's wrong with Toby?" Spencer felt irritated now. "He's been gone for months! What did he do wrong?"

"Spencer, he was in _jail_," Alison told her. "He was a peeping Tom. He used to watch me in my bedroom."

"You have him mixed with someone else," Spencer shook her head. "He's not like that."

"He only got back two days ago!" Alison cried. "You don't know what that freak is like! Stay the hell away from him, or you'll end up in his freak-mess."

"Toby wasn't in jail!" Spencer refused to believe her. "He was in Cape May, he said it himself."

"People _lie_ so they won't get a bad reputation," Alison said. "He probably lied so he can get you to love him, so he can go bang you in his room."

Aria's eyes widened, "Ali!"

"I'm sorry," Alison sighed. "He's a freak. A perv. Right, Emily?"

Emily nodded, "He's not a good guy, Spence. I felt so bad for you when you were sitting next to him."

"Is _that _why you started avoiding him, Em?" Spencer asked angrily.

"I know it sounds harsh, but I didn't want to get involved with him," Emily told her. "He's done some bad things."

"Besides being a possible peeping Tom, he hasn't done anything," Spencer shook her head. "He's a good guy. He wasn't in jail."

"But he _was_," Alison said. "Toby Cavanaugh was in prison for freakin' blinding that bitch girl, Jenna Marshall! Jenna's his step-sister. And the worst part... he used to molest Jenna. He's such a freak."

"You're telling me that he was _forcing himself_ on Jenna Marshall?" Spencer said, not believing her.

"Why do you think he was gone so long?" Alison asked, nodding.

"He was on a family trip to Cape May!" Spencer cried.

"Lies," Alison shook her head. "I visited him in prison. I told him he deserves all that he's gotten. He really needs to head back to the cell, because that's where that freako belongs. Just stay away, or you're gonna be raped."

"Alison... Maybe he's a bad guy, but he's not going to do anything like that now," Aria shook her head. "I still can't believe he'd be cruel enough to blind Jenna Marshall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Toby never mentioned that Jenna was his step-sister..." Spencer was confused. "Did he just leave that detail out?"

"Maybe he wanted to forget his past with Jenna," Emily shrugged. "Can we not talk about him? The thought of me almost being like a best friend to him freaks me out. He seemed so innocent, but he's so not."

"I'm going to talk to Jenna," Spencer said.

"Spencer, don't... Maybe it's best to just take Ali's word for it and forget about him," Aria shook her head. "He could be dangerous."

"It's always best to give someone a chance," Emily reminded. "If you're going to talk to Toby later, I'd like to come along. If he's innocent, I should really apologize for the way I judged him and could shouldered him without a word."

"What if it's true?" Spencer frowned. "What if the Toby I now know is a psychotic, step-sister blinding, molesting, peeping Tom? Where would Ali even get those stories from?"

"Maybe she saw Toby do a bunch of bad things," Aria said. "Ali wouldn't lie to us for no reason. I think she means it when she says he's dangerous."

"I'm not cutting him off just yet," Spencer shook her head. "I know that I normally jump to conclusions quickly, but I _have_ to give him a chance."

"Are you crushing _that_ badly on him?" Hanna joked. "It's barely been two days, Spence."

Spencer sighed, "I don't _like_ him. I just want to know that he's not the freak Ali says he is."

"I think you need to think this through," Aria said. "Why the hell would Toby take a trip to Cape May for most of the year?"

"His family was going..." Spencer mumbled.

"And if his entire family was going, don't you think his step-sister Jenna Marshall would go with him?" Aria asked.

"I didn't think about it like that," Spencer sighed. "I'm not cutting him off though. There might be something that I don't know! There might be more to the story, Aria. I _believe_ in him. He seems so innocent, and harmless."

"That's how he seemed to me, too," Emily said.

"I'm just going to get to class," Spencer picked up her bag and began walking off.

As Spencer was walking to class, she saw a blind Jenna Marshall. She was using her cane to carefully walk through the halls. She seemed so... fragile. Her dark sunglasses added a mysterious element to her face.

"Jenna," Spencer loudly called her name out.

Jenna turned her head around in different directions, trying to decide which direction the voice was most likely coming from.

"Right side," Spencer told her, understanding her difficulty.

"Spencer Hastings... is that you?" Jenna asked, anger building in her voice.

"Uh yeah, it's me," Spencer nodded, but then she realized that Jenna couldn't see her. "I wanted to ask you something about your step-brother Toby."

"_Spencer_, get the hell away from me," Jenna snapped. "Did Alison DiLaurentis send you here? Does she want to get _me_ sent to prison, too? Does she want to get me framed and sent to reform school just like she did to my poor brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jenna," Spencer said.

"Of course you don't," Jenna angrily said. "I want you to leave Toby alone, and I want your posse and you to just _get away _from me. The last time Toby went near one of the bitches in your posse, he ended up getting framed for nothing. He was _with_ me, you bitch! He'd never hurt me! He's not like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, in shock.

"You know what your damn friend Alison DiLaurentis did," Jenna held a fist out. "I don't know why you continue to hang around that bitch after all the crimes she's framed people for. _She _should have went to reform school."

"Reform school!? What does this have to do with reform school!?" Spencer cried. "I just wanted to know why Toby was gone!"

"So Alison DiLaurentis kept this a secret from you?" Jenna chuckled with an evil tone. "Wouldn't surprise me. She _likes_ keeping secrets... her dirty little secrets."

"What did Ali do?" Spencer asked, intrigued.

"I don't trust you, bitch," Jenna shook her head. "You'd probably run along to Queen Bee Alison and rat me out, like 'Blind-Ass Jenna came and told me your secret! It's time to send that bitch to reform school, just like her step-brother!'"

"Ali accused Toby of so many things today," Spencer said. "I need your help. I _want _Toby to be innocent. I believe he did nothing wrong."

"This is such a damn set-up," Jenna said. "Alison sent you here, didn't she? Just get your posse and leave."

Jenna was about to walk away, but Spencer grabbed her wrists.

"I want to know what Alison has on Toby!" Spencer cried. "Please tell me!"

"Will you promise to keep this a secret?" Jenna asked.

"Of course! Who would I tell?" Spencer said.

"I don't know. You can tell your posse, but you _can't _tell the police or anyone else in the school. Or Ali would... _spill the secret_." Jenna whispered in fear.

"What secret?" Spencer asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Jenna shook her head. "Meet me at The Grille after school today, and we'll talk."

As soon as school ended, Spencer rushed out to the Apple Rose Grille to meet Toby's step-sister Jenna Marshall. She wondered why Jenna hated Alison and their posse so much. What had Spencer ever done to Jenna? She didn't understand how what Alison did could be so bad that Jenna hated everyone who befriended Ali.

Jenna heard someone sitting down. She assumed it was Spencer, but she wanted to clarify. If this was Alison sitting here, words couldn't explain how pissed Jenna would be at Spencer for the lies!

"Spencer, is that you?" Jenna asked.

"It's me, Jenna," Spencer said. "You don't have to worry, I didn't tell anyone I was coming here."

"The secret about Toby and I..." Jenna bit her lip. "We were..."

"Toby hurt you, didn't he?" Spencer asked with a frown.

"No," Jenna said, hurt forming in her words. "_I_ hurt him."

"What!?" Spencer cried. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Jenna sighed, "I lived in another town before I came to Rosewood. Toby and I were dating in that town. We had been together for almost three months when my mother announced that she was getting married to another man. I was a little upset, but I was alright with it... until I found out the identity of the man my mother was seeing and getting married to. It was _Mr. Cavanaugh_. As soon as the wedding took place, Toby and I agreed that it was best that we no longer see each other, due to the sinning. I was in _love _with Toby."

"So you hurt him?" Spencer asked. "I'm sorry that you had to break up, but that's no reason to hurt him!"

"I know," Jenna sadly said. "I'm ashamed of it."

"You didn't hurt him physically, did you? Y-you were the one to force yourself-" Spencer began, as everything was making sense.

"Now that you understand my past, shut up!" Jenna hissed. "I know what I did was wrong, okay? And as soon as I found out that Alison DiLaurentis was twisting the story up to get Toby framed, I was going to reveal-"

"What does this have to do with Ali!?" Spencer cried. "Why was she involved?"

Jenna sighed, "It happened a little while prior to Toby leaving."

_Flashback mode: activated_

_"Toby Cavanaugh, you creep! Why the hell are you looking through my window!?" _

_There was no answer. CeCe Drake turned to Alison._

_"What the hell was that?" CeCe asked, adjusting the new top she put on. _

_"It's some creepy-ass guy bothering me," Alison sighed. _

_"Boys can't get enough of you, can they, Ali?" CeCe joked._

_"Gross, CeCe!" Alison cried. "I have absolutely nothing going on with him. He's a freaky-ass creep. He practically looks through the windows and stalks me. I bet he watches me change. That perv needs to be taught a lesson."_

_"Are you sure it was even Toby Cavanaugh?" CeCe asked._

_"Positive. He does it all the time," Alison said. "Toby Cavanaugh needs to be taught a lesson."_

_CeCe rolled her eyes, "What the hell are you planning on doing to him, Ali? You need to watch what you do. Some day, your little segments of revenge are going to get you in a shit-load of trouble, you know. Watch your back, Ali."_

_"God, you sound like freakin' Jason," Alison rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with my ass of a brother."  
_

_"Well, of course I am. He's my boyfriend, Ali," CeCe said._

_"What?" Ali was shocked. "When did that relationship start?"_

_"A week ago," CeCe told her. "I like him, he likes me. What's wrong with us?"_

_"He's my weird brother!" Ali cried. "I bet all he does is watch movies about naked girls. He's a complete ass, CeCe. I can't believe you're dating him. He gets drunk off his ass every weekend with his weird college friends."_

_"He's hot, though," CeCe smiled. "Have you seen your brother's abs, Ali?"_

_"I'm not going to turn into a person who has an affair with my sibling... Like Jenna Marshall and Toby Cavanaugh," Alison shook her head in disgust. "I've heard that Toby Cavanaugh forces himself on his younger step-sister Jenna Marshall. What a perv!"_

_"Whatever. How are you going to teach this Toby guy a lesson?" CeCe asked._

_"I have an idea," Alison gave her a little evil grin. "I'll make sure that Toby Cavanaugh knows that he can't keep doing his pervy stuff all day. He needs a life."_

_"And what's that idea?" CeCe said._

_"Just follow me. Are you in?" Ali asked._

_"I guess," CeCe shrugged. "Since Jason's busy getting drunk again tonight, I guess I'll help out with this. You sure your idea's not overly dangerous or anything?"_

_"As long as there's nobody inside the Cavanaugh-Marshall house, I think everyone will go unharmed," Alison said._

_Alison and CeCe headed to the Cavanaugh-Marshall house. The lights were off, and it didn't seem like anyone was in there._

_"The coast is clear. I can set this little firecracker thingy up in there," Alison grinned. "You have the lighter, CeCe?"_

_"Yeah..." CeCe bit her lip. "Ali, this doesn't seem like a very smart plan. Somebody might get hurt."_

_"God, CeCe, you're usually more fun than this!" Alison cried. "Nobody's in there, so nobody will get hurt. It's just a little lesson I'm teaching to a revenge-deserving pervert."_

_"Be careful when you put this in there," CeCe sighed. "I don't want any serious trouble tonight."_

_"There won't be," Alison said. "Even if something happens, there's no way I'm getting caught. I'll just think of some way to get out of it. I'm spontaneous like that."_

_CeCe sighed again and handed Alison the lighter. Alison lit the firecracker._

_"Move out of the way, CeCe!" Alison cried. _

_She made an opening for the firecracker to go in the garage, and she quickly threw it in._

_"Run!" Alison screamed. _

_CeCe and Alison sprinted to the driveway and out to the street. A fire blew._

_"Good," Alison grinned. Her smile faded when she heard two screams... A male and a female._

_"Ali! Holy crap, what the hell did you do?" CeCe was breathing heavily, in fear and exhaustion._

_"We were in this together! Was somebody in there?" Alison asked._

_CeCe nodded, "I think so. A male and a female."_

_"Ugh, was Toby forcing himself on Jenna again?" Alison said in disgust._

_"Nobody gives a shit, Ali!" CeCe was panicked. She then heard sirens, and was even more worried. "Great, the ambulance and police are here. You worked us into this mess, so now you better scramble your way out, just like you said you would earlier. Aren't you 'spontaneous like that'? Go figure this out!"_

_"Toby will take the blame," Alison said._

_"Why the hell would he do that?" CeCe asked, rolling her eyes. "You can't convince someone to go to blame. Nobody would take up an offer to be sent to jail or reform school! We're screwed!"_

_"I have something on him. I'll reveal the truth about Jenna and him," Alison devilishly grinned. "Where is that perv?"_

_"Probably knocked out," CeCe said. "He was a victim, they'll know that it wasn't him."_

_"No, he's right there," Alison said. "Look at him, he's fine. He ran out just in time, so Jenna took the fall. He was barely harmed..."_

_Alison ran to Toby, leaving CeCe behind._

_"Hello, Toby," Alison smiled at him._

_"What the hell was that?" Toby was breathing heavily. "Why was there a firecracker in my house? My sister and I could have gotten seriously hurt! I know you had something to do with it."_

_Alison rolled her eyes, "I can't take the blame for something like this. You are."_

_"What the hell? No!" Toby cried. "Yes, you're taking the blame for this, because you did it! I was a victim of your attack!"_

_"Not to the cops, you're not," Alison said. "You're taking the blame."_

_"Why would I do that?" Toby asked angrily._

_"Because, I'll reveal the truth about your peeping Tom self and what you did to Jenna to the whole town," Alison threatened. "Try me, Cavanaugh, I'll do it! You know I have the guts to do something like that! So you better step up and rat yourself out."_

_Toby blinked twice, his face turned to a frown. One small tear fell down from his cheek._

_"Cry all you want, you ass," Alison rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to visit you in prison."_

_"What did I ever do to you?" Toby asked through a sob._

_"Everything," Alison simply answered, and turned away. She quickly walked back to CeCe._

_"What did you say to him!?" CeCe cried. "He's crying!"_

_"He's taking the blame tonight," Alison said. "You don't need to know what I said. Let's just get the hell out of here. The police can't know that we've been in the crime scene, CeCe. We're not taking the fall for this."_

_"We... We could just tell them it was a mistake," CeCe mumbled._

_"We're not telling them anything!" Alison cried._

_Alison and CeCe were backing away when they saw a police car. Inside of that police car was Toby Cavanaugh, sitting. He was glaring at Alison as he left. Alison looked to the right, and saw Jenna Marshall sobbing herself to shreds._

_"That bitch is probably crying because her sex toy isn't gonna be around anymore," Alison rolled her eyes._

_"Can we just get home?" CeCe asked, guilt flowing through her voice. "I don't want to be out here anymore."_

_"Neither do I," Alison sighed. "Let's leave."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_This chapter is short. It is only Spencer's reaction to the story Jenna told her._

"A...Ali blinded you?" Spencer was shocked. "She always told us that some freak that used to live in town hurt you! I never knew Toby was put through that hell... I'm so sorry, I didn't know you went through that."_  
_

Jenna wanted to accept her kindness, but she couldn't. This girl was still a friend of the mean bitch that started all of this.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Jenna hissed.

"I know you probably hate me because I'm always with Ali," Spencer sighed. "I never knew what crap she put you through."

"This isn't just about me," Jenna shook her head. "This is also about the hell she put poor Toby through! I know what I did to him was wrong, but this was _wronger_. He's been away at reform school because of that bitch."

"So Ali's lied to us?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"It probably isn't the first time," Jenna rolled her eyes, a little surprised that Spencer hadn't figured out that Alison DiLaurentis lied all the time.

"Who's CeCe Drake?" Spencer asked. "I don't think I know her."

Jenna pointed to an older looking blonde. The ends of her blonde locks were curly, and she had a stunning figure and face. This girl was fashionable and gorgeous.

"That's CeCe Drake," Jenna said. "She works a bunch of shifts at The Brew and The Grille, whenever she has time. She's an older friend of Alison's. I used to think she might be a nice person, until I saw her with Alison the night... the night of the firecracker."

"It didn't seem like CeCe wanted to harm you," Spencer noted.

"I don't care!" Jenna cried. "She didn't stop that bitch from hurting Toby and me! She _let_ Alison get away with her bitchy little plan."

"I'm so sorry..." Spencer said in a hushed tone.

"No you're not," Jenna angrily spoke. "You're only pretending to care because you've taken a liking to my brother. Sure, he has a mysteriously charming way, but you don't really care about him! You just think he's some hottie you can toy with. That's why you just want to keep digging into his past, and maybe start a relationship with him, and slut it up with him, and then dump him because of his past! That's so like Alison. Listen here, bitch- if you hurt my brother, that will be the _end_ of you. Don't mess my Toby up."

"I-I didn't m-mean anything like that," Spencer mumbled. "I wasn't trying to start anything with him, I wasn't-"

"_Sure_ you weren't," Jenna sarcastically said. "Just go. I know you don't care."

"Look Jenna, I don't know why you've already began disliking me, I wasn't the one that did that to you, it was Ali!" Spencer cried. "I _do _care about Toby. I know I don't know him well, but I think he's a great person with a wonderful personality. Alison's just shunned him back to the dark. I know you're going through a dark time, and I'm sorry about everything Ali and CeCe did, but I never would hurt Toby or you."

"You're one of them," Jenna sneered. "You're just like Alison, I can tell. Toby knows that, too."

"Toby does not think of me as an Alison!" Spencer felt offended. Then suddenly, Spencer realized that she was talking about Alison like she was some really bad insult. "We barely know each other!"

"I think we can all assume to what you really are," Jenna said.

"Please Jenna... I'm not the one trying to hurt you," Spencer sighed.

An immediate flash of guilt flew to Jenna's face. She gave Spencer an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," Jenna apologized. "I just got really emotional... I hate thinking of the night that Alison put that firecracker in my garage. Toby tried to save me, but he couldn't. He jumped out of the house, and I tried. Everything just went black." Jenna started tearing up as she continued, "Toby was innocent, I promise you. He has a good heart, he would never hurt me like that. The officers told me that 'they'll take him off my chest', and then I knew what was happening. Toby was being shipped off to some jail. He wrote me letters from reform school, and told me about how terrible it was. He just wanted to come home. Alison really put us through hell, then. And then when his friend Emily Fields started ignoring him, he broke down into tears. We've been trying to get away from that screwed up past, but Alison finds some way to make everyone hate Toby. Please, don't hate Toby... He did no wrong. You can hate me, and I wouldn't give a shit. I've done so much wrong to Toby that I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. But Toby... He's a good kid. He has a great heart, and he's so kind. He didn't touch Alison. Everything she's said are lies! Please, don't shut him out if he cares about you. He could use a friend. Alison's taken most of his friends away from him. He has nothing."

Spencer almost felt like crying right now. "I would never shut him out for no reason. I'll make sure Emily knows that he's innocent. He hasn't lost me, and he will not lose Emily. I will make sure Alison knows that I know about what she's done. I won't tell her it was you that told me, though."

"Thank you," Jenna took a breath. "You're probably the nicest of the Alison posse, huh?"

Spencer chuckled, "That means a lot to hear. I hope Alison hasn't gone to Toby and told him to stay away from me or anything."

"I feel like you're a good person," Jenna smiled. "You could make Toby happy. Will you?"

"I would never betray him," Spencer said. "I promise I'd never leave his side for no reason. I want to get to know him better."

"There seems to be a lot of mysteriousness about him, but he's a great kid," Jenna assured Spencer. "Sure, he makes mistakes, but he only has good intentions, and I know that. Even after what Alison did to him, he's never once talked about revenge. I have, though. I've thought about countless ways to make Alison DiLaurentis suffer, but Toby told me it was wrong. Alison did what she did as an act of revenge, and look what insane things it amounted to. I probably am not going to lay a finger on Alison now."

"He does seem to have a good heart," Spencer smiled. "I'll talk to him in class tomorrow. Thanks for everything, Jenna. I'm so sorry... Have you thought about eye surgery? I know a doctor... Wren Kingston. He might give you a discount on an eye surgery if you say you know me. I'll let him know if you want."

"No, I haven't had eye surgery. Would you do that for me?" Jenna was flattered.

"Of course," Spencer said.

"Wonderful!" Jenna exclaimed. "I'll talk to my parents. So, I see you're not the bitch I thought you were."

"I'm glad you've changed your mind," Spencer was happy.

"I'll tell Toby that you're not who I thought you were," Jenna said. "I kind of told him some nasty things about you... They were just assumptions because of Alison, though. I promise."

"It's alright." Spencer said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_The next day at school..._

"Have you talked to Toby?" Emily asked. "I want to talk to him, but I just don't want him to hate me for how long I've ignored him and given him the cold shoulder. It was so unexpected, and I never told him why. I just left him hanging. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't talk to him, but I talked to Jenna," Spencer responded. "Besides, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You're apologizing to the wrong person. _Toby's_ the one you should be saying sorry to. He's the one you ignored."

"You're right," Emily nodded nervously. "Where is he? Why can't he be earlier to class!?"

"Calm down, Em," Spencer put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "There's still five minutes to the bell, I'm sure he'll be here."

Before they knew it, the newly-dressed Toby Cavanaugh walked in the classroom. He looked even hotter than yesterday. Along with his new haircut, he'd gotten new clothes and kicks, and was well-dressed to school. He was wearing a flannel button-up and black jeans. He looked much better than he did when school started. It was almost as if he were a new, more confident Toby.

Unfortunately, he wasn't much more confident. He had gained a little more, but he was still hiding and running from his past. He didn't want anyone to know that he was in juvenile detention, as he'd be seen as an outcast again.

"There he is!" Emily exclaimed. "What do I say to him?"

"Just greet him calmly," Spencer said. "Then, if he gets upset, just apologize. He probably will get upset, so you better start thinking of your apology speech a little early, Em."

Spencer and Emily approached him. He was sort of stunned that both these girls were willingly talking to him. Girls hadn't talked to him in a while... _especially_ popular girls, and Spencer & Emily were popular girls. They got invited to all the parties hosted by cool guys and jocks, like Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard.

"Hi Toby," Emily awkwardly said.

Toby glared at her, "Well, I didn't think the day that you talked to me again would come so soon. What changed your mind? Found out that everything Alison DiLaurentis said about me was a lie, or what?"

"No..." Emily sighed. "I wanted to apologize for trusting what she said. I don't even know if it's true. I just got worried."

"It's a little late for apologies," Toby rolled his eyes. "This would've been nice about eight months ago, though. Thanks for your attempt, though. It was nice of you."

"Toby, she didn't know," Spencer defended. "News is always spreading around in Rosewood easily."

"So she didn't want to give me the benefit of the doubt before cutting me off?" Toby asked, angrily. "It doesn't take that much effort to at least talk it out with me before ignoring me for the rest of the schoolyear. You think coming here right now, after months of showing me hatred, that I'll forgive you? Well, you're wrong, because I won't."

Emily felt like crying now. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just assumed the worst."

Toby brushed past her and took his lab seat. Spencer gave her friend an apologetic look before joining Toby at the lab station. Emily dejectedly walked back tto her seat, sitting next to her new lab partner.

Mr. S announced the experiment, and the groups got to work on their assignment.

"So you're just going to cut Emily off, like that?" Spencer asked.

"It wasn't a problem for her to do to me," Toby shrugged it off as he added a gooey substance into the glass beaker.

"Everyone believes Alison, okay?" Spencer sighed. "She has a way with making people believe things, and I know you know that."

"What are you implying?" Toby asked. "That Alison made _me _believe something? She didn't."

"No, I'm implying that she made the cops believe-" Spencer began.

This was the first day Toby got angry again. He had been so chill for the past two days, especially yesterday. Right now, he got angry. His new look gave him a whole new attitude. Ever since Emily's apology, he had been angry.

"What the hell does this have to do with the cops?" Toby defensively asked.

"Look, I know about your past with Ali," Spencer sighed.

"Oh, you've been digging into my past?" Toby asked with irritation in his voice now. "I can't believe how _nosy _you are."

"You're accusing me of digging into your past!?" Spencer was offended now.

"Well, did you?" Toby asked.

"Yes... No... Maybe... Yes," Spencer finally gave in.

"I thought so," Toby rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to object to. I can't believe you. Jenna was right about you, and everyone in your posse."

"It's not like that!" Spencer cried defensively. "I did it for a reason!"

"And what's that reason?" Toby asked.

"Alison said some things about you," Spencer sighed. "When I said that it can't be true, she seemed one-hundred percent confident that she was correct about you. She said _nasty_ things."

"She makes up lies all the time..." Toby muttered. "Did you believe her?"

"For a moment, but then I felt like it couldn't be true," Spencer shook her head. "So I went to Jenna, looking for answers. You can't tell her I told you this, though! Please, I promised her. And she told me all about your past, and I know that Ali was lying now."

Toby looked like he was about to cry. His anger faded.

"So you know that I wasn't in Cape May with my family for the last six months?" Toby asked with a frown. "Look, I'm sorry I lied-"

"I know. If I were you, I wouldn't have revealed my past in reform school to a stranger, either," Spencer said. "Don't worry. I know the hell Ali put you through, and I think what she did with CeCe was unbelievable, and she needs to stop this bull."

"You're supporting me?" Toby was shocked. "That's a first."

"I know you're innocent," Spencer said.

"I barely know you," Toby commented.

"I barely know you, too... Yet, I feel like I've known you my whole life," Spencer sighed.

Toby smirked, "So, you're the only girl in the Alison posse without a bitchy attitude."

"My friends _are not_ bitchy," Spencer defended her friends. "Ali might me a little bitchy, but Aria, Hanna, and Emily are total sweethearts, I promise you."

"And that's why Emily ignored me for months," Toby rolled his eyes. "I don't know Hanna and Aria personally, but I know Emily, and she let me down."

"She was scared!" Spencer cried. "We all believed everything Ali said!"

"You want me to give Emily a second chance as a friend?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded eagerly, "She's a good person. She feels so bad about what she did."

"Fine, I will," Toby agreed. Spencer was attracted to him for some reason right now. "On one condition. _You_ have to talk with me right in front of Alison's face, and so does Emily. Prove your loyalty. I'm not going to be your secret meeting buddy, okay? If you're really not as snobby as Jenna used to say you were, then you wouldn't give a crap what Alison thinks about us hanging out."

"Deal! Anything for you to give Emily a second chance!" Spencer agreed. "I'll tell Emily what she needs to do for forgiveness. She'd be _happy _to gain you back as her friend. I think she missed you a lot."

"I'm glad she doesn't think of me as past trash," Toby smiled a little. "It feels good to know that at least _somebody _cares in some way. I've gotten so many dirty looks because of Ali, and nobody's given a rat's ass about what happens to me anymore."

"Toby, that's not true," Spencer shook her head. "You're a good person, people care about you."

"Like who?" Toby rolled his eyes. "They all think I'm a devilish guy who blinded his little step-sister."

"_Me_," Spencer surprisingly said.

"What?" Toby was shocked.

"I said _me_!" Spencer was fine with her answer. "_I _care about you. I barely know you, but I already care about you. I would _never_ want anything bad to happen to you. That would be so wrong."

Toby smiled, "Thanks. Now, you wanna give me a hand with this experiment?"

"Of course," Spencer smiled back, taking the green dye and adding it to their experiment carefully.

* * *

Spencer met up with Emily as they walked to the cafeteria to buy their lunches. As they got their trays and walked towards their regular table, Spencer decided it was time to tell Emily the plan.

"Toby and I talked a lot in chem," Spencer told her. "He said he'd give you a second chance."

Emily's face brightened, "Really!? What changed his mind?"

"He just had a change of heart, I guess," Spencer shrugged. "But there's one condition. We have to hang out with him right now, right in front of Ali's face. He wants us to prove our loyalty to him."

"But... What if Ali gets mad?" Emily asked, fear on her face.

"She can't do anything. If you want to prove you care about Toby, you'll do this with me," Spencer replied.

"Definitely. I don't want to lose him," Emily said. "I care about him, still. I know it doesn't look like it, but I do."

"Good," Spencer smiled.

They sat down at their regular table.

"What's up, ladies?" Alison smiled. "You look happy, Em. Did Ben do something extra special for you?"

"I... I uh... I was telling Spencer about my great date with Ben last night," Emily said with a smile. "Ben's just perfect! Right, Spence?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ben seems like a wonderful boyfriend after that date story you told me," Spencer agreed, playing along with her lie.

"I'm glad you hooked up with one of the jock hotties," Alison was happy. "You think Ben's a keeper?"

"I guess. I really like him, and he likes me back," Emily nodded. "I think we'll be together a while, unless one of us does something to really screw the relationship up. Right now, it's going well, though."

"You should ask Ben to get Noel to hook up with Aria," Alison said. "Aria and Noel would be great together. Since Noel's back on the market, I think Aria has a shot with him."

"I heard my name!" Aria exclaimed as she sat down. "What are we talking about?"

"We think Noel's crushing on you," Alison grinned. "He's available. You two should totally go out!"

"Noel and me?" Aria couldn't help but blush. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Emily exclaimed. "You two would be so cute together! Noel's a total package. He's hot, a jock, and his parties rock! Imagine being Noel's date to prom! He'd probably go to the extreme and rent you a limo. He really knows how to throw a party."

"He gets it from his brother, Eric Kahn," Alison told them. "My friend... CeCe. She used to date Eric. Eric threw these insanely awesome parties, and she got me invited to one. Eric was teaching little bro Noel all about party throwing, and now Noel's a master."

"You think Noel likes me?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Definitely. He's available, too!" Emily exclaimed. "I could see if Ben could get Noel to ask you out!"

"But my parents are setting me up with this cute guy that I've been friends with for a while," Aria said. "Since childhood, I think. His name's Holden. Should I go out with Noel or Holden? Maybe I'll friendzone Holden."

"Friendzone Holden, for sure!" Spencer told her. "I think you'd be better off with Noel."

Hanna sat down, "Sean is pissing me the hell off! He keeps arguing with me about dumb things. I love him, but I hate him!"

"Hanna, honey, don't lose your jock," Alison said. "Guys like Sean don't come around very often, so keep him. You two are perfect together."

Spencer turned around to see Toby giving her an upset look. She almost forgot! Was she going to go get him right now? She was with her friends now, talking about boys. She wanted to hang out with him, but she didn't want Ali to go mega-bitch on her.

"So Spencer, how are Dr. Dreamy and you?" Hanna asked, referring to Wren Kingston.

"We're over," Spencer shook her head. "I can't be with Wren. Not right now. He's Melissa's ex-fiance, it would be wrong to pursue anything further with him, so I put an end to us."

"Who cares what that bitch Melissa says?" Alison rolled her eyes. "She can go slut it up with Ian Thomas instead."

"I can't be with Wren. It would become a major family issue," Spencer sighed. "Melissa would bitch out every time. It's better that we're over."

"Well, if Wren and you are over, I heard that the tennis-playing-chef cutie Alex Santiago is available now!" Aria exclaimed. "You should totally go out with Alex. I heard from a friend that Alex has a thing for you, Spence."

"Really?" Spencer half-heartedly smiled. "I think Alex is cute."

"You should hang with him so he asks you out!" Alison exclaimed. "He's a hottie, for sure."

Spencer and Emily kept turning around to look at an upset Toby. He knew that they were considering going up to him, but were also considering blowing off the whole plan.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Spencer announced.

"Me too," Emily said.

Both the girls walked up to Toby's table.

"Toby, come with us," Spencer said. "I'm not going to give a crap what Ali says about you. Sit with us."

Toby smiled, "I honestly thought you bailed. Thanks, Em."

"I came to my senses," Emily smiled. "You matter more to me, Toby."


End file.
